1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to play money to be earned and spent by children and more particularly pertains to having children earn play money and spend such money subsequently as a reward.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of various types of play money is known in the prior art. More specifically, various types of play money heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of teaching children the value of earning money and spending such earned money are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 4,516,496 a copperplate engraving machine for printing paper currency.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,521,197 discloses a money calculation game.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,775,321 discloses a system for teaching money values.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,005,839 discloses a board game.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,062,359 discloses a intaglio printing machine for the printing of currency papers.
U.S. Patent Des. 256,928 discloses the design of a decal or the like.
In this respect, the play money to be earned and spent by children according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of having children earn play money and spend money subsequently as a reward.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved play money to be earned and spent by children which can be used for having children earn play money and spend money subsequently as a reward. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.